


All New

by cypress_tree



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: David wants to give Patrick everything he's never had.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 127
Kudos: 760





	All New

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [jessx2231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231) for betaing!! [read her own own makeout fic here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860217) because it is #goals.

It’s only been a week, and Patrick said he wants to go slow. That’s why they’re on Ray’s sofa, instead of in Patrick’s bedroom. That’s why they’re keeping their hands above the waist.

David’s not used to going slow. He’s not used to anyone _asking_ him to go slow. People don’t take their time with David Rose. They take what they can get, and then they leave, and that’s kind of what he’s gotten used to over the last thirty-something years. But that’s not what Patrick is doing.

Patrick is going _so_ slow. David is leaning back into a pile of pillows, and Patrick is draped over his side. He’s kissing David like they have all the time in the world. Thank god for Poker Night, because they kind of do. It’s only seven, and Ray will be gone until at least 10pm.

“You’re so warm,” Patrick murmurs. He doesn’t give David time to reply before he’s leaning in again, giving a nibble to David’s bottom lip, then sucking it into his mouth. David makes a quiet moan. He’s been trying to hold them back, but it’s difficult. He feels Patrick smile against him, then lick into his mouth. David sees stars.

Patrick is amazing at kissing. He’s gentle but confident, pressing his lips firm against David’s, sweeping his tongue into David’s mouth like he’s licking chocolate off the back of a spoon. He does it over and over, and just as David starts to feel dizzy, Patrick pulls back. He layers soft, short kisses against David’s lips. They breathe, and Patrick presses his forehead against David’s, his eyes closed, his lashes fanned out, red-blonde-brown against his skin.

David has never had this.

He’s made out before, sure. But making out has always been foreplay. An appetizer—not the main course. With Patrick, it’s the whole meal. Patrick is kissing him just to kiss him. Because he likes it—he likes David.

“You taste so good,” Patrick says. He opens his eyes, looking down at David a little bashfully. “Is that a weird thing to say?”

David wants to tease him. He wants to do something funny, like accuse Patrick of being a vampire. But the jokes aren’t coming. His brain is all scrambled.

“No,” he whispers, quieter than he intended. Patrick’s eyes soften even more, and David has to look away. Patrick kisses him again, warm and slow and sweet, like honey.

David feels like he’s fallen under a spell. The world faded away as soon as Patrick’s mouth met his own, and now, everything that exists, exists through Patrick. There’s no sound but Patrick’s breathing, no smell but Patrick’s aftershave. There’s nothing worth seeing that isn’t Patrick’s eyes or lips or pale, pink-tinged skin. Nothing worth touching that isn’t Patrick’s body.

_Patrick’s body...._

Patrick is wearing a thin button-down shirt, and David can feel the heat of him right through the fabric. He presses his hand against the muscles of Patrick’s back. Feels them shift when Patrick dips forward.

“This good?” Patrick murmurs. David leans up to kiss the words from his lips. Patrick laughs against his mouth. “You like this?”

David nods. “Yeah,” he says, his voice a little ragged. He clears his throat, and Patrick dips in closer, tugging at David’s earlobe with his teeth.

David whimpers. “Sorry—” he says quickly, and Patrick chuckles. He presses his face right into David’s cheek, nuzzling.

“Don’t hold back,” Patrick says. “I wanna hear you.”

A jolt of heat flashes through David’s body. He’s been getting hard but trying to hide it, because he knows that Patrick isn’t ready.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not going to make me uncomfortable.” Patrick shifts his legs until David can feel Patrick’s own erection against his thigh. “Did you think this wasn’t turning me on?” Patrick asks.

David gapes, then pulls Patrick down by the back of his neck. Their legs tangle together. Patrick must have an inhuman amount of self-control, because he’s not thrusting forward or trying to rub off on David’s leg. He’s just kissing him, dick hard, but ignored, as if he has better things to be paying attention to.

David allows himself to be lost in the confidence of Patrick’s tongue, the bold desire of his wandering hands. They kiss and they kiss and then Patrick pulls away and presses his lips again to David’s neck. He kisses David’s throat, scrapes his teeth over his Adam’s apple, grins when David’s hands tighten on his hips. He kisses the soft, vulnerable spot beneath David’s jaw. David closes his eyes. No one has ever lavished him with so much affection. He wants to jar it up and bathe in it.

Patrick noses along David’s jawline. He removes one hand from David’s shoulder and runs his fingers along David’s stubble. Patrick loves David’s stubble. David knows this because Patrick has gotten distracted by it before. His mouth stretches into a smile and he puts his hand over Patrick’s own, pressing it close against his face.

“Love when you do that,” he murmurs.

Patrick blinks, smiling back. “Do what?”

“You get so distracted by _this_.” David rubs Patrick’s hand against his face, but Patrick pulls it away.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“Oh—no, it’s fine! I don’t mean it as a bad thing.”

Patrick shakes his head. “It’s just—I’ve never kissed anyone with uh—with facial hair before.”

David’s heart breaks for sweet, inexperienced Patrick, who’s only just now allowing himself to touch another man’s body.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“It’s okay,” Patrick looks down at David, fondly. “I really like, uh—” he chuckles. “_Everything_ about you, really. But the way you feel is so—so different than anyone else I’ve been with. In a good way, of course.”

David smiles and pulls Patrick down into a kiss.

“What else is new to you?” he asks. “What else do you like?”

Patrick blushes. He rubs a thumb over David’s cheekbone.

“Mmm....I like that you’re bigger than me,” he says, softly. “The girls I dated were all smaller. Petite. I like how big and—and strong you are.”

David purses his lips, and Patrick collapses on top of him, shoving his face into the pillow beneath David's head.

“That sounds so fucking dumb.”

“No! No it doesn’t!” David can’t say it without laughing just a little. But he’s not laughing at Patrick. He’s laughing at the awkwardness of the situation and the butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s just—you’re taller than me,” Patrick says. “You’re solid. You could probably pick me up or—or press me down. Hold me in place.”

David’s dick gives a little twitch. “Is that—something you’d like?” he asks.

Patrick swallows, one cheek against the pillow. “Yeah.” He lifts himself up on his elbows. “Yeah,” he says again, more confident. “Actually could we—could we switch positions?”

David nods rapidly. Patrick gets up off of him, and they swap so that Patrick is lying against the pillows, and David is draped on top. Patrick’s hands slide up David’s back and run across his shoulders. He gives an appreciative little “mmm.”

“You like this?” David asks with a smile.

“Thought I’d already made myself clear.” Patrick tilts up, reaching for David’s mouth. They skip the sweet, short kisses and dive right into long, languid ones. Patrick’s hands continue to wander across David’s back. They dip down to his hips, squeeze gently, then slide up his sides and onto his chest. David is so focused on Patrick’s mouth—chasing the taste of him—that it takes him a moment to realize that Patrick is fully feeling him up. He pulls away just enough to look down at Patrick’s hands on his pecs, then looks back up again.

“Don’t judge me!” Patrick says, a little high-pitched. He’s blushing again. “This is all new, I’m just—”

David kisses him, and they both laugh into it. David has made out with plenty of people before, but no one who’s ever made him feel so light and happy. No one who’s ever made him laugh this much.

“I really like your body,” Patrick murmurs against him.

David sighs—a happy little hum. “Well. You can um—you can touch me, if you want. Under my shirt.”

Patrick freezes, and David is about to take it back—apologize for going too fast—but the words don’t have time to leave his mouth before Patrick’s hands slide to the hem of his sweater and shove themselves underneath.

“Whoa—” David gasps. “Cold—cold hands!”

“God, you’re beautiful,” Patrick whispers.

A shiver trails down David’s spine, and he knows Patrick felt it, because he can feel Patrick’s answering grin against the side of his head. Patrick presses a kiss to David’s cheek. His hands smooth low across David’s skin. David kisses his lips—the corners, the center, the corners again. Patrick rubs his thumb against the small of David’s back. He makes slow, steady circles over and over.

“Can you take it off?” he asks, his mouth just centimeters from David’s own. “The sweater?”

David nods. “Yeah.” He sits up and sheds his sweater, leaving just a white t-shirt behind. He can’t decide whether to take off the t-shirt, so he looks down to Patrick for guidance. Patrick is staring up at him, mouth open just a bit, eyes wide, focused on David’s biceps. David wishes he still had a personal trainer, because right now, his arms aren’t really that much to look at. He clears his throat.

“Um, do you want me to—”

“Yes.”

“—To leave this on?”

“No! No, no you can—uh, you can take it off.”

David suppresses a smile. He takes the shirt off, slower than he would normally, but not so slow that Patrick will notice he’s doing it. He folds his shirt and sweater and places them neatly on the coffee table. When he looks back at Patrick, he can’t read Patrick’s expression. David starts to doubt himself.

“Um—I used to—work out more,” he says. “And normally I’d like—wax, but there’s no salon that’s really—”

“Get down here.” Patrick tugs David into him rougher than before. He presses a hard kiss against David’s lips, then another, then another, opening his mouth and practically begging for David to do the same. When David does, Patrick’s tongue pushes into him, a moan escaping his throat that leaves no remaining doubts as to what Patrick is feeling.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Patrick whispers. “Don’t ever wax again, holy fuck.” His hands smooth over David’s back, grip at his sides, rake through the hair on his chest. He kisses David’s mouth, along his cheek, the shell of his ear. He tugs David’s earlobe into his mouth and bites it, sending a roll of pleasure down David’s spine and straight to his cock.

“Patrick,” he gasps. His skin is buzzing, his heart thudding fast. Patrick’s hands settle just above his waistline, and David wants so badly for Patrick to grab his ass and grind their hips together. But he doesn’t. He’s so fucking respectful.

“I could get real carried away, real quick,” Patrick says. He scratches with his half-blunt nails. David breaks out in a shiver. “God, you drive me crazy. You’re so—”

David kisses him. He can’t stand it—Patrick is so nice and sweet, and all that niceness and sweetness is giving him feelings that he shouldn’t be having one week into a relationship. Patrick holds David tighter, and David whimpers. He slides a hand into Patrick’s hair, mussing it up, wishing the strands were long enough to tug. Patrick gives a little moan. He shifts beneath David, his body twitching upward, searching. David kisses his jawline, his throat.

“Mmm, god,” Patrick moans. David nuzzles at his neck, rough cheeks dragging across Patrick’s skin. “Fuck, David stop.”

David freezes, and Patrick squirms beneath him.

“Sorry, it’s just—um, I need to get up.”

David moves instantly to the other end of the sofa. His stomach drops. His face blanches.

“It’s okay,” Patrick says. “You’re fine, I just—” He takes a deep breath and lets it out with an embarrassed laugh. “I um—I think I need a break. To calm down a bit.”

David looks at him. Patrick’s skin is deep pink, his heavy-lidded eyes all wild and pretty. He’s breathing loudly, and his legs are spread wide. David gives a smug grin.

“Oh,” he says, casually. “Just for a couple minutes and then we can continue, or....?”

Patrick swallows. “God I don’t know if I—” He looks over at David, who can’t seem to conceal his glee. “Oh, you’re the worst.”

David smiles impossibly wider. He leans back on the sofa, rolling his bare shoulders and arching his back into an exaggerated stretch. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to the person you’re dating.”

Patrick licks his lips, his eyes tracing a line down David’s chest and right to the bulge in his designer sweatpants. He looks away and quickly stands up.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I just—I have to pee.”

“Hmm. Don’t know if you’ll be able to. At least not until after you come.”

“David—” Patrick says his name like a warning, but it’s softened by unguarded amusement. He stands up a little awkwardly, refusing to acknowledge the obvious state of his arousal. “I’ll just be a minute,” he says.

David gives him a wink. Patrick rolls his eyes. He disappears down the hall, and David dissolves into laughter. He feels pure happiness all the way down to his bones. His face hurts from smiling, and he revels in a burst of pride and confidence.

David falls back on the sofa and sighs up at the ceiling. He stays still and quiet and tries to see if he can hear anything from the bathroom, but it’s too far away. Patrick _has_ to be jerking off in there. What else would he be doing? David rolls onto his side. His own circumstances aren’t quite as dire as Patrick’s.

David checks his phone. It’s only 8:30. They still have time to watch a movie. Maybe get takeout. Cuddle on the sofa and make out a little more just before Ray gets home. David’s not sure why that sounds so exciting to him. For some reason, the thought of turning out the lights, curling up under a blanket, and being held in Patrick’s arms sounds like absolute bliss.

David hears the toilet flush, and a wicked grin reappears on his face. He peers over the sofa and watches as Patrick walks back into the room. He looks calmer, now. Looser. The flush is gone from his skin. He definitely jerked off in there.

“Did you have a good time?” David teases. “Can I get you anything? Water? Change of underwear?”

“Oh, you think you’re so funny.”

“Oh, but I am.”

Patrick rounds the sofa and sits down next to David, pulling him into his arms and squeezing him in a tight hug that David wasn’t expecting. David’s heart gives a little flutter. Patrick is so soft. He smells so good.

“You know, we still have time before Ray gets home,” Patrick says, over his shoulder. “You wanna watch a movie? Maybe order a pizza? I don’t want the night to be over yet.”

David huffs a laugh, burying it close against Patrick’s neck. He kisses Patrick’s cheek, then pulls back just far enough to look him in the eyes.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

\---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982732) by [consultingcrybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcrybaby/pseuds/consultingcrybaby)


End file.
